


Venus 3

by sweetkitty



Category: GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Summary: 快30年没见认不出来我觉得很正常。。。所以不要再问为啥没认出来惹





	Venus 3

3.

纽蒙迦德是格林德沃的堡垒，这座修建在奥地利群山间的城堡，只有少数核心圈的圣徒才被允许自由来去，大部分的圣徒连它的样子也不甚清楚，更不用说将床伴带回来了。对于那些来自各国魔法部的礼物，格林德沃并不拒绝，他们的外表的确有他喜欢的样子，内里却大多索然无味，像是一道只有摆盘精致的菜肴，浅尝之后便不会再享用第二次。偶尔有那么一两个识趣的，格林德沃也不会带走他们，毕竟他可以在欧洲境内随意的幻影移形。但即使是这一两个识趣的，也不会持续太久，识破人心的伪装对于格林德沃来说易如反掌，而厌倦伪装也不会花费太久。

但格林德沃答应了阿不思的要求。在他柔声说出“带我走”之后，格林德沃亲吻了他的嘴唇，清新又甜美的玫瑰味浅淡的萦绕在格林德沃的鼻息间，让他想起夏日的阳光和微风，他的小凤凰似乎也有一点儿这种味道，在他羊皮纸味道的信息素的潜藏之下。格林德沃在一吻之后答应了阿不思的要求，他无法拒绝那双燃着火焰的闪亮眼睛，这枝被人从高山峻岭上粗暴摘下来的玫瑰，哪怕栽到了贫瘠的土壤里，也依然保留着热辣而灼人的温度。

阿不思坐在魔法部走廊的长椅上，他的手环上有限制出境的魔咒，再去往奥地利之前，需要来魔法部解除限制。格林德沃似乎很忙，哪怕是圣诞节的当天，也依然有早已安排的日程。但他依然对阿不思表现出了足够的重视，因为他派来接阿布思并且处理相关事务的是罗齐尔小姐。

阿布思看着手里那颗蜂蜜柠檬糖，想起福利刚才并不太好的脸色。这能够被理解，毕竟事情超出了他的想象，他从没想过格林德沃会带走阿不思，这就意味着他无法完全的掌控阿不思了。但福利也没有太过担心或是生气，至少阿不思的家人还在，就算他去了纽蒙迦德，也做不出什么危害自己的事，而且从另一方面来讲，阿不思也许可以带来给多的信息和更多的好处。于是福利给了阿不思一颗柠檬糖，糖纸上的单词可以被随意的修改，是一个隐秘而实用通讯工具，哪怕是格林德沃，恐怕也不会发现一张糖纸的秘密。更何况福利还在上面施加了更为复杂的咒语，糖纸上的单词只会在阿不思的触摸下才会改变或是被修改。

格林德沃在卧室的门口闻到了从内部飘出来的，略显甜腻的糕点味，这令他微微皱起了眉毛。作为一个德国人，格林德沃的血液中带着这个民族由来已久的严律和刻板，他从不在餐厅以外的地方吃任何东西，哪怕是一片饼干也没有过，所以，从卧室里飘出来的食物的味道理所当然的令他感到冒犯而厌烦。

但是当格林德沃推开门之后，这种感觉却消失了一大半，虽然他依然对那个放在他枕头边的银质托盘里的茶壶茶杯和各种各样的点心感到不满，“难道家养小精灵没告诉你我不喜欢在卧室里吃东西吗？”格林德沃简直不敢相信自己对阿不思说的第一句话是这个，而不是他所想象的，带着情色和缱绻的，“让我看看你是如何证明自己不会令我失望的。”

“说了。”阿不思语气淡然。他穿着一件黑色的衬衫，长度看起来应该是那种能够将将遮住那令人赞叹的臀部的，所以当阿不思盘腿坐在床上的时候，他的两条腿就全部都露在了外面。再加上他敞开领口下的诱人锁骨和半干的头发，组成了令格林德沃消气的原因。当然，格林德沃也不是能够将所有的都一览无余，一本不算薄的书摊开在阿不思的腿间，遮住了大片的皮肤，而他的眼睛自始至终也没有离开书页。

“那她有没有再告诉你，我曾经因为一个omega在床上洒了一滴咖啡，当然，不是这张，而直接把他送走了。”格林德沃走到床边的扶手椅上坐下来，他看到阿不思在看一本关于炼金术的书。

“也说了，”阿不思总算合上了书，他的语气里透着理所当然，丝毫不在意格林德沃带着威胁的质问，“那又怎么样，”阿不思的语气变得缓慢，这让他的英腔更为明显，“你是不会在操我之前把我送走的。”

格林德沃的眼睛眯了眯，他看人一向很准，这个对他既不惧怕也不谄媚的反抗者，用每一个细胞诉说着挑逗和引诱。格林德沃在椅子上换了一个姿势，他的眼睛直直的看着阿不思，像是狩猎者瞄准猎物，他坐在那，等待着阿不思过来取悦他。

阿不思并没有过去，但他的确取悦了格林德沃，用一种一般的omega不太会用的方法，他拆开了一支冰淇淋。格林德沃看着阿不思一点一点舔食着那支看起来像是柠檬味的冰淇凌，他的舌尖卷起即将滴落的奶霜，他的舌苔扫过模具印出的棱角，他的脸颊因为整个的吮吸而略微的凹陷。

“过来。”格林德沃压着声音，冰冷的甜食加热了他的血液。

阿不思终于做了一件普通omega会做的事，他从床上爬起来，随手扔掉还没有吃完的冰淇凌，温柔而顺服的跪在了格林德沃的腿间。

格林德沃从阿不思细软的发丝间抚至他的脸颊，他颚骨的线条是如此的完美，才能让他的下巴看起来凌厉又圆润，他向上看去的眼睛是如此的水润又清澈，干净的像是未经世事的少年。但他又不是完美的，格林德沃的手指抚过阿不思脸颊上的痣，这很明显，却不是什么败笔，这样的不完美只会让他变的特殊，成为他独特的，惑人的标记，就像维纳斯的断臂。

但格林德沃很快遏止了自己的想象，阿不思不是什么未经世事的少年，甚至连经验丰富的从业者也很少能够做到这样。没有燎原的星火，也没有借势的东风，这是一蹴而就便能焚烧一切的凶猛野火。

格林德沃闭着眼睛发出谓叹，尽管这有一点儿尴尬，但格林德沃知道自己坚持不了太久。阿不思在解开他的腰带之后先是微眯着眼睛，用脸颊轻轻的蹭了蹭他硬挺的器官，如同主人爱抚宠物，然后没有一点儿过度的，直接把他含进了喉咙里。而这之后的每一下，阿不思都会让格林德沃的阴茎深深的捅进他的喉咙间，深到就算是格林德沃按着他的头，也不会再有所进益了。

这当然不是全部，格林德沃并不怎么在阿不思的口腔里抽动，他在表面的风平浪静之下感受着波涛汹涌的刺激。阿不思的舌头贴着格林德沃的柱身卷缩着吸允，带动着喉咙的抖动和挤压，一下一下的摩擦着格林德沃的顶端。  


格林德沃从没感受过这个，异物入侵所带来的反胃感和呕吐欲是生理反应，几乎没什么人能够抵挡。但阿不思显然不属于大多数人，他不但战胜了生理上的排异反应，还能让喉咙代替舌头，慷慨的给予销人魂魄的体验。

格林德沃在阿不思的喉咙里射精的时候想到，如果不是天赋异禀，那他一定有过并不太愉快的经历。

阿不思几乎没有什么缓和期，他用食指抹掉下巴上的浊液，再用舌尖舔掉之后在格林德沃的唇角落下一个轻吻，“我说过，不会让你失望的。”

格林德沃平躺在他的床垫上，他不在意那上面撒了饼干渣，也不在意化掉的冰淇淋和甜腻的糖浆弄脏了他的地毯，现在，他只想看这枝玫瑰绽放到颓靡。

阿不思跨坐在格林德沃的腰间，他的左手轻抵着格林德沃的小腹，右手则握着他炽热，挺立又粗硬的肉刃，微微的抬起身体，一点一点把它吞入穴道之中。

这对于格林德沃来说并不寻常，搅弄风云变幻的大人物们，一贯喜欢作为掌控者，无论是在哪里。格林德沃当然也不例外，但现在，他愿意把主动权交给阿不思，毕竟，他找不出理由来拒绝那从上看下来的，带着欲望和沉醉的蓝眼睛。

阿不思穴道内的软肉十分柔韧，带着恰到好处的紧致，仅仅是挺入，也足够舒适的令人咋舌。短暂的适应之后阿不思的动作变得快速而火热，他的腰肢挺立着，双手向后撑在格林德沃的大腿根处，肉体拍击的声音逐渐响亮起来。

格林德沃一边研磨揉搓着阿不思的乳尖，一边感受着包裹着他的内壁瑟缩的绞紧着他的阴茎。阿不思的动作猛烈的像是在自虐，他每一次都会让格林德沃顶端撞到他生殖腔入口的软肉上。那一片浅薄的嫩肉在内壁的吸合收缩间被带动起来，绞覆上龟头，再哆嗦着收回去。那些在抽插间被挤出的滑腻液体带着阿不思逐渐浓烈起来的信息素的味道。在清冷又甜美的玫瑰味道之下，还有木植略显厚重的气味，有点儿像是羊皮纸，但格林德沃知道那是白檀的味道。

格林德沃看着阿不思的表情笼罩着情欲的迷雾，听着他并不连续，却足够深重的喘息和叫喊。他看起来是如此的享受，就好像这真的能使他登顶极乐一般，投入又痴迷。

格林德沃搂着阿不思的腰身，保持着插入的姿势转了个身，将阿不思放在床垫上。然后格林德沃把阿不思的双腿分得更开。只一个凶猛的挺身，掠夺者就达到了他的目的，阿不思生殖腔里的温度热得让他呼吸一窒。

“我会标记你……在你发情期的时候。”格林德沃在强硬又蛮横的撞击间喘着气，他没有在阿不思的生殖腔内感受到标记，而这令他无比满意。

“我的荣幸……国王陛下……”阿不思的声音有些破碎，但格林德沃还是在他的尾音里听出了轻蔑。他用最恭敬的言辞，表达着不屑一顾的态度，就像他不肯老老实实的被压在格林德沃的身下，任由alpha予取予求一样，阿不思从来都不是任凭摆布的布偶娃娃。

格林德沃并不在意阿不思的态度，他早已想过这样的答案，他看的非常明白，这枝玫瑰如论如何也不会收敛他的锋芒。但格林德沃并不介意，相反的，他怀念这样的感觉，鲜活而生动，平等而无所顾忌，是真正的身体交融，精神碰撞，是真正的做爱。

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 快30年没见认不出来我觉得很正常。。。所以不要再问为啥没认出来惹


End file.
